Moony's chronicles
by Explosive mittens 5927
Summary: Moony was born from the love that save her family, but she doesn't know what happened before, she doesn't even know why her uncles meet her daddy in the meeting room, why the staff calls her "young mistress", why she live in a big noisy villa, but she is going to discover the reason why, even why her mother disappear once a week, it's all linked to a ring, she found in her dream.
1. introduction

Hi guys, this is a sequel to other ff of mine that I didn't have published yet,but I have to admit this ff was born from a very crazy idea :D  
So eleventh generation! You will understand everything only reading the story  
BTW I hope you'll enjoy it

The Lost Demons, were some very particular villains, now they belonged to the past, but our past is part of us, a very important part we can't just pretend it never existed,it will be forever linked to us all,even if we know nothing about that past. It happened when Tsuna mysteriously disappeared that Vongola's tenth generation met those guys. Many things happened, but nobody could ever imagined that love would have saved all of them.  
Yamamoto was going to fight his direct enemy, he was the last, the only one who could save his family and he wouldn't have lost this great chance.  
She came next to him, he could only stare at her following her movements in order to anticipate her actions.  
"You won't be able to kill me" she said, her evil smirk well positioned on her face. "Just give up!".  
She ran a hand throught her very long, golden, straight her and pointed her once chestnut now red eyes right to Yamamoto. Yamamoto's heart skipped a beat, how beautiful she was. How cruel could destiny be to make you kill that awesome woman. Yamamoto had always believed in love, but now he couldn't help but believe at love at first sight. He had been in love with Gokudera for so long, even if his love was just unrequited, he couldn't be able to fall in love with someone else. Why did he have to fall for her? For the one he had to kill?  
Yamamoto laughted,he tought this situation was very funny, he just took his sword in order to begin and said "I won't kill you cause I don't need to, you are my enemy so I need to defeat you not kill you and in the end who am I to decide to break someone life? I had never killed anyone and you won't be my first" he laughted again, he was always too brave.  
"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" that woman asked slowly coming closer to him, her perfect sillouettes more real and beautiful as he could finally be able to touch her.  
"Are you idiot? I mean, I'm going to kill all of your friends, the one you call "family", why you shouldn't wish to kil me?". Her way to speak and her husky voice, he could recognise something that belonged to Gokudera inside her behaviour, the things she said, even if she was pretty different from Gokudera.  
Yamamoto laughted again, man, she was so smart and so cute, she couldn't even look like a villain.  
"I'm sure you're not evil, you were just used to be considered like that, but I could see it into your eyes, I could read your soul and I can only see a scared little girl, that someone called "evil girl" one day".  
Yamamoto's words sounded like arrows deep into her soul, how could he even know about her past? How could she even been that prisoner of her memories? He was right, she was sure the only way she had to be free was throught violence, but she couldn't expect her salvation would have come from love, the one feeling she had never believed at all.  
When Yamamoto touched her soul with his true and caressing words as a revelation she looked at him with different eyes and knew that someone could care to her, really. She wasn't supposed to be such a skilled assassin, she was just born that way, a demon, grown as a killer.  
"You don't even know me" she said, her voice now soft and scared too.  
"So why don't you let me know you? I'd love to discovered what Eriko is really made of, because I'm sure she is awesome" he said softly as he let his sword fall right next to his feets.  
"You mad, brat!" she said, "You can't just change things saying a few nice words and believed I will let you go. You can't change what happens before".  
"But you can work to make things better in the future" he said gently.  
"I have no future" she said reaching her knife inside her pocket.  
"I'd like to be your future" Yamamoto said bringing back his sword.  
"If you wish me that badly, come to me!"Eriko said and their fight began. It was a very long struggle but in the end Yamamoto was able to hurt her right on the neck, her Achilles'heel. She fell down on the ground, the roof of that skyscaper and he came next to her offering his hand to help her to stand up. He was sure he didn't have killed her, he reached her hand and said smiling "Would you like to go out with me, my lady?".  
"You idiot!" she said blushing as she felt her blood running on her skin.  
She was so cute and Yamamoto took care of her wounds in order to make her feel better. He had defeated her, now she would have help him to save his friends, no more trying to kill.  
"Can you help me now? I'll take care of you, forget your past life, start a new one with me, let me be your new beginning" Yamamoto said as he pulled her gently in his arms.  
She nodded and added "You know nothing about me, I'm a deamon, I live in the deep blue sea, I'm linked to it forever, I can't break a blood contract. Why do you wish to help me, to save me? Why are you that nice to me even if I had such bad intentions with your friends? You're a fool".  
"I told you, I can feel you are not evil, I can see your true nature, you also have this human form but I kinda like deamons" he said laughting.  
She laughted too "You are such a idiot" she said but then she helped him to save his friends and they started dating.  
Some years later they married and gave the birth to three beautiful children, Moony, Selene and Takao, this story is about the young and beautiful little girl called Moony and her unknown past.


	2. Chapter one

So this is the first chapter, I hope you like it :D  
Different pairings 

She kept having that strange dream:she was alone inside her bedroom in the dark, no light could have seen, no voice could have heard just silence and than suddenly that green light and that voice "You are not who you think to be".  
That night Moony couldn't just heard that voice but she could also see someone, someone that looked like her mother. She came closer to that woman and she gave her a ring, a very beautiful gold ring with a sheel drawn on. As she touched the ring she woke up and she couldn't believe the ring was still inside her little hand. She was smart as her mother and positive as her father so she decided just to look for someone able to explain her something. She slipped away from her bed and looked at the clock, it was lunch time and the Vongola Villa was mysteriously silent, she had overslept again, but it was sunday, so she didn't care.  
She came to the dining room in order to find her parents or maybe just her friends, she lived with, but she couldn't find nobody but the maids and all stuff.  
"I'm sorry young mistress, but everyone is busy with a meeting at the moment, why don't you go to play with your friends?" the maid said as Moony suprised asked where everyone was gone.  
Moony reached Juliet's room, she was sure to find her, but the whole villa seemed empty and maybe it was.  
She reached Tenshi's room, maybe he was there, but when she opened his friend's door she found him laying next to her friend Hikari, she was shirtless and they were kinda of playing "the doctor" judging from Tenshi's tools.  
They were only eight so it was a very normal thing, she just came closer to them and asked "Did you see my parents?".  
Tenshi had always been very shy so he just let her understand he didn't see them, but Hikari had always been very exstrovert, who knows why and tell her "Mine are in the meeting room, why don't you just go there?".  
"Because, you know, we can't" Moony said to her friends.  
"Fuck rules, go there and find your parents, if you need" she said smiling.  
"I'm not that brave" she said worry.  
"I'm sure you can do it" Hikari said as she let her go to reach the meeting room.  
She shyly knocked at the door twice, scared as hell, she didn't want to face evil middle age men, or worse her angry uncles.  
Someone opened the door as she made her way inside, she was too short and to scared to look up to see who opened the door.  
She saw her father, he was giggling as always.  
"Daddy!" she said as sge reached her father seat.  
"What? Moony, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked as he took his daughther on his knees.  
Everyone was shocked by the rain guardian's behaviour and that little girl presence.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS PLACE IS STRICKLY FORBBIDDEN FOR YOU CHILDREN?!" Gokudera yelled as he looked at the scene.  
"B-But uncle Hayato" she began.  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR APOLOGIES" he continued pointing his index right to Yamamoto's forehead "AND YOU... WHAT KIND OF BEHAVIOUR IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?" he asked angry as hell, they were all supposed to protect their children not to make them discovered the reality of mafia life.  
"Calm down, Hayato" Tsuna said as he stopped his right-hand man and husband.  
"Moony, why don't you go to play with Hikari, and all of the others?" Tsuna asked gently.  
"Because Hikari is playing "the doctor" with Tenshi and I can't find anyone else, uncle Tsuna" she replied and she saw Tsuna and Gokudera's eyes become wide-open.  
"MY PRECIOUS PRINCESS!" Gokudera esclaimed as Moony finished the sentence ready to leave the room the speed of light.  
Tsuna grabbed his arm to prevent him to run away "Calm down, c'mon their are eight it's okay, it's just a game".  
"So you are okay with that?" Gokudera asked shocked as he heard Tsuna's words. "They're too young!".  
"C'mon uncle Hayato, uncle Tsuna's is right, it doesn't matter if she was shirtless, it metter they were having pretty fun" Moony said innocently but those words where like allams inside Tsuna and Gokudera's mind so Gokudera ran away yelling "SHIRTLESS?!" and Tsuna followed him few second later glaring gaze Mukuro and Hibari "This is all your fault, only Nagisa, could have tought my daughter to play "the doctor" that way".  
"Did I say something wrong?" Moony asked as Yamamoto and few others of the table began to laught hard. The other part of the table was frozen and confused by the situation and dissapointed by the boss behaviour.  
Mukuro was littleraly dying of laught, Hibari was glaring to him, he reached Mukuro's ponytail and pull it in order to hurt him and make him stop.  
"What did you teach to her?" Hibari asked dissaponted.  
"Ouch, she is like her daddy" Mukuro replied giggling.  
"The worst one" Hibari added sighing.  
"Daddy, I kinda of find this ring" Moony said as she show the object to Yamamoto.  
"Nice sweetheart, we'll ask mom when she'll be back from her swimming, kay?" Yamamoto said as he took the ring in his hand.  
"Kay" Moony replied.  
"Why don't you just pratice with your flame?" Yamamoto suggested.  
"Kay, daddy" Moony said as she made her way out of the room.  
"Children" Yamamoto said giggling at the guests.  
The guests were stunned, but they just nodded, the rain guardian had the power to make your mind a mess.


End file.
